Rebirth
by ssssSeddie
Summary: When Samantha Puckett turned eleven and didnt receive a Hogwarts acceptance letter she was sure she was a normal american girl, once she turned seventeen, awoke with a mysterious tattoo and a vampire claiming to be her father she wasn't quite sure. SEDDIE
1. Prolouge

**Warning: OOC, Violence, Blood Drinking **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

I felt my body shake as I ascended from the black flames. Each individual flare burning every ounce of my body. My mouth begged to be opened, to let out the scream that was itching to be released but was unable to; it seemed I lacked control of my own body. I shook violently as I continued to be raised and the fire slowly diminished. I could hear applause, applause met with cheers and a chorus of excitement. Finally I found myself surrounded, as I stood on a pillar in a crowded room where windows stood ten feet in the air but were covered by heavy burgundy drapes. The room seemed to have been taken straight out of the Italian renaissance, looking as if it were centuries behind the appropriate decor. This seemed to continue all the way down to the golden goblets that stood over the rustic oak table that seemed to fit hundreds.

I finally was able to control my senses and instantly I was met with a sweet smell, the sort of sweet that could only be enjoyed for a brief period of time before it became sickening. If it weren't for the light smell that oddly resembled metal I would have surely thrown up already. The uncanny cocktail of aroma's blend together to create something so exotic it was almost dreadful, yet intoxicating. Finally my eyes were able to flicker from one side of the room to another and I was able to analyse each face in the room. Hundreds of faces seemed entranced into my memory for all of eternity. Each face so extremely different yet something about them was identical.

"Finally," came a low drawl that was precisely two…three... Exactly four paces behind me. Slowly his voice drowned out the low murmurs of the others. "I am glad to introduce you all to my daughter as she now takes her rightful place as the Crown Princess and will one day become the High Queen," he stated as I felt eyes fall upon me, fourteen hundred pairs of eyes to be exact, all bearing into me as my _father_ handed me a rose-gold goblet whose contents seemed to be the root of the sweet metal smell. "Drink My dear," he said and I felt myself nod and raise the goblet to my lips. The taste was nothing I'd drank willingly but something I recognized instantly.

_Blood._

As if on cue, my throat was forced open and a sharp pain was felt in my canine teeth. "Everyone," the low drawl continued "Bow to your Princess Samantha Clara Ettore!"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>this story was inspired by PsychoticAppleSauce and her story "Cliche: The Seddie Stroy," As she states there are no good vampire seddie stories i will attempt to write one!<strong>**

**Yes i know its short, it's a prolouge! Chapter one is written and is waiting to hear if you guys like it or not. **

**So five reviwes telling me to keep it or three telling me to trash it? **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 1

The heavy metal guitar strumming was enough to knock anyone off the bed and onto the floor; in fact it had done so every morning so it seemed fit that I would use it as an alarm clock. Today however, I was dumbstruck as to how I had managed to completely sleep through it. Sure I was a deep sleeper and extremely lazy but if there was any day to pull my shit together today was it. "Carly's going to fricking murder me!" I groaned jumping out of my bed and thrusting myself into a quick shower before blow drying my blonde curls. When finally satisfied with the state of my hair I let them fall from the loose bun that separated the dry stands from the wet ones. "Shit!" I cursed in pain as my hair fell over my collar bone causing a sharp pain to be felt. "What the hell?" I questioned as I pulled my hair to the other side and examined my left clavicle. I noticed a small cut, as thin as a paper cut but was spread out in length causing the entire bone to look swollen. "Shaving accident?" I asked myself but quickly realized it was stupid, who shaves there collar bone? I quickly gave up on trying to find the origin of the cut and instead cleaned the cut with an alcohol swab and covered it with a bandage. I then quickly threw on black shorts and a white V-neck and literally ran to Carly's house.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I yelled expecting to be out of breathe from the six block commute I'd just ran, but surprisingly wasn't.

"What do you mean late?" Carly laughed, "You're right on time!" She said ushering me into her house. "Freddie isn't even here yet!" She continued as I raised my wrist to check the time before scolding myself _only nubs carry watches, and mama is no nub!_ I thought.

"I guess that why my alarm didn't go off," I laughed taking out my phone and realizing it was seven thirty, exactly when my alarm clock was expected to ring.

"So," Carly said staring at me intently, "how do you feel?" she asked.

"Exactly the same as yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that and every other day of my life," I said with an eye roll.

"Oh come on Sam!" she started but was cut off by a certain nub entering the room.

"Buongiorno," Freddie called as he entered.

"Fredhead don't kill the Italian language," I stated turning away from him, but catching the quick blush that rose to his cheeks.

"I guess I'll stick to Spanish then," He said awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"No, don't even do that," I laughed as he simply rolled his eyes.

"Tell you what I'll give up on Spanish when you give up on English," He laughed and I smiled ever so slightly when I noticed his self-confidence that seemed to have disappeared with his previous statement had returned. "Any way," He said while reaching into his bag and pulling out a small box wrapped delicately in yellow wrapping paper with green and red stripes. "Here" he said extending his arm to me.

"Oh man you didn't!" I whined.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Carly called as she picked out an equally nice decorated but much larger box from behind the Shay's sofa.

"You guys have got to be kidding me!" I whined, I had specifically told them not to get me anything for my birthday. I'd rather they just save up and by me a car for my eighteenth really, of course they weren't so thrilled about that idea. .

"It's not every day a girl turns seventeen," Carly stated.

"Yes but it is every day a girl gets older, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"We already bought them," Carly pouted.

"And I can't return mine," Freddie stated.

"You better not have gotten mama something of the sales rack Benson!" I said as my eyes turned to slits glaring at him.

"Just open them Sam!" Carly said lowering her eyes and sending a glare that could rival my own.

"Okay," I finally whined before opening the gifts Carly had bought me. Her large box seemed to be filled with clothing, and by clothing I mean things I would never wear. Dresses, skirts and high heeled shoes seemed to explode as soon as i opened the box. "Thanks Carls" I smiled half-heartedly.

"You'll wear it all right? At least once?" She asked and her tone so innocent I couldn't say no.

"Sure Carls, once," I agreed and she beamed.

"Alright nub, let's see what you got in that tiny box there," I said taking the gift box from his hand and discarding the lid quickly. "Oh my god," I said in utter shock as I stared at the gift he got me.

"It's beautiful!" Carly said as she stared at the Silver chained necklace where a sapphire was held in place by a silver plate with flowers embroidered onto them. "Well what are you waiting for? Put it on her," Carly said physically shoving Freddie into my direction.

"No, I'm sure Sam doesn't want to wear it, at least not right now," Freddie mumbled.

"No," I argued. "It's perfect I'd love to wear it now," I said handing him the necklace and pulling my thick blonde curls onto one side of my neck to aid him in placing the necklace. He locked the chain so quickly I hadn't even realized he'd started. I expected something electrifying, some sort of magical moment when I felt his fingers on the back of my neck, something like they showed in those chick flicks Carly made us watch. Instead I was met with nothing, not that I was anticipating an electrifying moment between Freddie and I, I had just expected… something. "Ow!" I finally whined as he removed his hands from my neck and accidently hit my collar bone.

"Sorry!" he whispered afraid I'd retaliate from the pain and hurt him in some way, and if I hadn't been in so much pain I likely would have.

"It's not your fault," I growled showing them the bandage coated lightly with blood.

"How'd that happen?" Carly asked and I shrugged honestly.

"It was just there when I woke up,"

"Must be from scratching yourself in your sleep," Carly shrugged.

"Most likely," I agreed surprised I hadn't come to such a simple conclusion myself.

"Girls," Freddie said interrupting our conversation. "Were going to be late unless we get going now," He stated.

"We could stay and chat for another ten minutes before leaving and still be on time for school if you let me drive," I said smirking at him.

"No way in hell Puckett," He said and I laughed.

"S'not like I'd want to be seen driving that _soccer-mom-mobile_ you call a car anyway Benson," I stated as we exited the Shay apartment.

"Gum anyone?" Carly said before Freddie could respond obviously trying to keep from a fight starting.

"Don't mind if I do," I said taking a stick of gum and placing it in my mouth before rolling the wrapper and tossing it at Freddie.

"Is that anyway to treat the guy who just got you the best present in the world?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It's the correct way to treat a nub," I said before yelping in pain.

"Bite your tongue?" Freddie asked with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"No dorkwerd, it's my tooth, well teeth actually they're really sore," I mumbled massaging my teeth through my gums.

"If it still hurts later I'll take you to the dentist," Carly said as she led us to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"You're tooth still hurting?" Carly asked as we'd all met up for lunch. As Carly Freddie and I grew up we'd quickly realized we have very different plans for our future. Carly with law, Freddie and medicine, and I was surprised to find myself interested in journalism. These revelations however resulted in us having fewer classes together and the only time were able to see each were during mandatory classes for Ridgeway juniors like maths, English and biology as well as lunch, after school and ICarly rehearsals.<p>

"You should take her to the dentist," Freddie concluded after staring intently at me massaging my mouth. "It's probably a cavity,"

"No I don't think so," I thought out loud. "Feels more like a growing pain,"

"Wisdom teeth?" Freddie asked and I simply nodded.

"Sam you liar!" Carly finally shouted in shock.

"What?" I asked annoyed. "I really think it may be my wisdom teeth," I said though it wasn't the truth. The pain was closer to the front of my teeth nowhere near the back where wisdom teeth would normally grow. However it was easier to agree then to speak, it hurt too much to try and argue.

"What's Notte?" Carly asked.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Notte" She repeated.

"Yes I heard you, I just have no idea what you're talking about," I stated wanting to end this conversation so my mouth would stop throbbing.

"Okay," Carly said in disbelief. "But why didn't you just tell us you got a tattoo?" She asked.

"What?" I asked once again in disbelief. I loved Carly, but at times she was just so, so persistent.

Carly then let out a laugh and continued "I mean scratching in your sleep? Yeah right. Why didn't you just tell us? We would have come with you!" She said.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," Freddie said with an encouraging smile.

"What are you two freaks talking about?" I asked completely lost. Carly simply let out a huff of frustration before reaching into her bag and pulling out a compact mirror and handing it to me.

I examined the bone where the bandage once laid, yet seemed to have fallen off. Where the thin scar once laid, was now replaced by large calligraphy "Notte" my clavicle read still red and swollen looking oddly similar to a new form of body art. "What the fuck?" I wondered but the pounding in my mouth caused me to rethink my response. "Oh this?" I laughed. "Yeah it was a surprise," I lied before going back to massaging my gums.

"What's that?" Freddie asked pointing slightly left of my new found tattoo. I held up the mirror once again, getting a look at a small purple picture that stayed even further left then the letters. It was a soft purple colour, and due to the discoloured state of my entire left side at the moment it was hard to distinguish what it was. But, after carefully examining it I was able to make out a bird that was drawn on its side with its wings spread, seemingly in mid-flight. Astonished I reached to touch the bird and the writing but as I pressed my finger against the drawing I winced in pain, it was still tender. "It's a crow," I concluded.

"You get it last night?" Carly asked and I simply nodded. Another lie.

* * *

><p>The room seemed to be clouded in a heavy mist. But through the mist I saw a pair of eyes so similar to mine, except instead of the deep blue, I was met with bold red coloured eyes, too red to be natural. "Melanie?" I questioned but I knew instantly it wasn't. My eyes followed there's before falling to their neck, then to their collar bone. Where a crow matching mine laid. I reached out to touch it but was met with a low.<p>

"No Sammy," And as tried to explain that Sammy was most definitely not my name, my mouth refused to cooperate. As I slowly felt myself regain control of my body I was laying head down in photography class.

"Class dismissed," were the only words i'd seemed to remember that entire class but the image of those red eyes didn't leave me. After the final bell had rung I sent Carly a quick text explaining that I wouldn't be coming over to her house directly after school as planned as I had a killer headache, which seemed to be the only truthful thing I'd told Carly all day that she seemed to accept. I felt as if my head had been drained of blood and now all the blood in my body was rushing back to my brain. I stumbled into my house calling out for my mother to send Tylenol up to my room with a class of water, and just as I'd prepared to launch myself onto my bed I found myself face to face with a man who's dark hair was gelled back and wore a ridiculous black robe and red cravat wrapped around his neck.

"Hello, Sammy," Came the low hiss accompanied by the smile I'd tried desperately to forget.

"Dad,"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is probably the most lighthearted you'll see this story for a while. The Action begins soon, and let me tell you i am excited to write more! <strong>

**Let me know what y'all think through a ... REVIEW **

**See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 2

"Well it's been a long time hasn't it?" My father asked his voice low and menacing but lightly coated with humour.

"Ten years," I spat at him fighting the tears that pooled in my eyes. "Does my mom know you're here?" I asked, if my father's surprise visit was pulling all of my emotional strings I cant imagine what it was doing to my already unstable mother.

"She's not here Sammy," he said and I physically tensed at his words.

"Don't call me that," I hissed

"Samantha, you should really calm down," He laughed. "I don't recall Melanie ever being this irritable on her birthday," He said smiling fondly at the mention of my sister.

"Where is my mother," I asked the mention of Melanie upsetting me to the point where I was physically shaking.

"Here's the thing Sammy," He said. "Your mother will not be returning," He continued quickly dismissing the discussion about his ex-wife.

"What do you mean not returning?" I asked.

"I mean, it had reached the both of us that you Samantha, were going through physical and emotional changes your mother would be of no help through, whereas I am the perfect candidate to aid you," He snarled.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled before I winced in pain, I'd almost forgotten about the tooth ache.

"Notté," My father smiled suddenly appearing over me in a matter of seconds, and then lightly stroking my scar. I anticipated a stinging sensation similar to that of when Freddie accidently brushed me this morning, however I felt nothing. Looking down I was now met with a perfectly healed cut. "The night crown," He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and as he hovered over me I was able inspect his appearance the way I hadn't been able to since I was seven years old. I was shocked to see nothing matched my memory.

"What can you remember from that night ten years ago?" he asked quickly changing the course of the conversation as he often did.

"Oh you mean that night when _daddy dearest _ took off with my twin sister, told me he'd see me soon and was never seen of or heard from again?" I asked.

"Yes Samantha , that night," He whispered. "What do you remember?" He repeated.

"I do believe I just told you," I said slouching while staring him in the eye.

"You've become more like your mother than I ever imagined you would," He said somewhere between admiration and accusation.

"Maybe that's because I never had a father figure to influence me in any other way," I stated.

"Sam please, just tell me what you remember from that night," He said pleading and I felt myself visibly weaken as he called me _Sam _for the first time.

I looked at him and then as far away from him as possible which happened to be out the window that hung over my bed. "I remember," I started taping into a memory I had shun from my mind and promised myself all those years ago I'd never re-visit. "Melanie and I had been off riding the matching red bikes we'd gotten for our birthday that morning; we'd tired ourselves out and came in for something to drink,"

_Ten Years Ago; _

_Samantha and Melanie Puckett had entered the Puckett kitchen from the door that lead to the back yard. As the girls entered they heard hushed yet frantic whispers coming from the living room. The girls planned to eavesdrop as they often did when their parents had a dispute, however due to the open décor of the Puckett home there weren't many places hidden from every angle. Finally, the girls curled underneath "the award" wall (which Sam later dubbed as the Melanie Award Wall). _

"_Well what am I supposed to do John?" A much younger Pam Puckett was heard yelling "Tell them to write their SATs at seven years old and see who scores higher?" She questioned. _

"_Pam you know that kind of test won't help," John sighed exasperated._

"_So what do you want me to do instead, drop them off a high building and see who sprouts bat wings and flies off?" She whisper-yelled. _

"_Of course not Pam, but I need to figure it out somehow," John said letting out a frustrated sigh. _

"_Then use your super "smelling" powers and sniff it out of one of them!" She yelled _

"_Pam you know it doesn't work that way," He sighed. _

"_Then how does it work John, please explain it to me," A frustrated Pam pleaded._

"_I have to train her, prepare her and educate her Pam, if I don't, things can get very dangerous very fast," He sighed. "I need to know which one it will be," _

"_Well why can you stay for a year or so, you know until it starts to show or whatever. That way you can train and prepare both of them!" Pam concluded. "They're twins John, they've never been separated, I don't know what that'll do to them!" Pam stated. _

"_My world needs me Pam," He sighed. _

"_So do your daughters John, so does your wife," Pam said finally letting the tears that welled in her eyes fall. _

_John stood expressionless calculating every memory he could muster of his twin daughters, before speaking, "Melanie," He stated. "It's Melanie," He said reaching behind the award wall and scooping his daughter into his arms. "I'll send for her things," Were the last words John Puckett breathed to his wife and forgotten other twin daughter. _

"What did you do?" I spat and he stared at me with a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a sly grin.

"That wasn't a memory," I shouted "That was like we were fucking there!" I yelled unale to control my anger. "So I'll ask you one more time, what did you do?" I said threateningly my fist clenching in anger.

"I can't believe I was so wrong," He laughed to himself. "It wasn't Melanie it was you," He said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned for what felt like the millionth time today, it seemed as I searched for answers all I got were more questions.

"Sam there is a lot I have to say to you, and I don't have much time, so please just listen to me," He said and either because I'd never seen him look so vulnerable or because of the pain in my teeth and head, I finally backed down. Reluctantly I sat down with my back against the wall hugging my knees. I felt like a wrecking ball of emotional instability.

"Tell me then," I finally agreed.

"To be honest I don't know where to start," He laughed light-heartedly, and the sound so pleasant, and so unlike the father I had familiarized myself with today shocked me. "When I told Melanie she was much younger and these kind of things are easier to tell younger people, they have an over active imagination that tends to eat these things up,"

"You can start with what you're wearing," I said only half joking. The dad I remembered as well as the one from the "memory" had often worn simple jean and t-shirt combinations and right now looked like he was drenched from head to toe in something Louis XIV spit up. From the robe and cravat right down to the leather pointed toe shoes with red lace.

"Better yet," He said "Why don't I ask you questions," He mused, then continued as I nodded.

"Samantha, have you ever considered what life would be like if you weren't human, but an immortal?" He asked.

I stared my father in the eye, seriously questioning his sanity, but as he didn't seem to back down from his question I answered. "When you and Melanie left I found condolence in the "Harry Potter" collection. When I turned eleven I refused to go to school so I wouldn't miss my Hogwarts letter. It didn't come, and eventually I let go of the idea," I said blushing slightly at my response, I was shocked I shared this with my father, I hadn't told anyone not even Carly.

"Well what if an owl came, but instead with a letter saying you were a witch, there was a letter saying you were for example a vampire? How would you feel?" He asked.

"You mean like that Cullen nub?" I asked laughing out loud.

"No, Sam like a real blood drinking, night walking vampire," He said.

My initial reaction was that it would be awesome to be a vampire, but when I realized what being a vampire really entailed; drinking blood. And what my father was indicating; I was a blood drinking vampire I shuddered. "Your psycho," I concluded. "That impossible,".

"Some would argue that waking up with an unknown tattoo is impossible as well," He said with a smile.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"The same thing happened to me when I was your age; it's our family mark," He said de-tying his cravat and showing me a mark identical mine; down to the penmanship of the black ink and the bird in purple. However the purple crow contrasted much more on the marble skin of my father than my tanned one.

"What do you mean family mark?" I snapped.

"I mean Samantha, you are not a Puckett but instead an Ettoré, of the royal vampire clan," He said.

"You're crazy," I repeated.

"Have you ever heard of the Casa Savia?" He said ignoring my statement and continuing when I shook my head no. "Well Casa Savia was the rulers of the Savoy Region; Italy, Spain, Albania and more. Well this royal family was led by Victor Emmanuel II, whose eldest daughter Maria Clotilde was married at the age of fifteen. She was sent to France to marry Napoléon Bonaparte. However, the marriage was loveless and lacked any happiness. It was common knowledge that Maria's husband had engaged in many affairs during their marriage, but what was less known that Maria herself had an affair," He said pausing.

"Okay?" I said unsure how this history lesson connected to me being a vampire,"

"Unlike her husband however Maria was committed to one man, an Italian Duke whom she loved and eventually found herself impregnated by. Of course this was frowned upon by the royal court and she was kept hidden during the "showing" aspects of her pregnancy. After the baby was born, he was neglected and kept locked up in the Italian cellar away from his mother in France, and away from his father who never knew about him. This child was abused to severely by the guards, where the only drinks he was fed, were coated with blood hopping it would weaken and eventually kill him. Un-bestowed to the guards however the blood-filled drinks continually made him stronger, to the point where his body would reject anything beside the blood. Of course this came with consequences such as physically changing the appearance of the young adult. Screams could be heard at night, causing the guards to believe he was dying, however he overcame the trauma eventually, and with the super human strength and senses he developed, he was able escaped," He finally concluded.

"Well what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"That man was your great-great grandfather, and he single handily lead not only him; but hundreds of children, men and women who were suffering as he once had on blood dependence. He passed on his legacy to his children, and them to theirs until it finally reached me, and now you. You'll be expected to overlook the Nightworlde once you complete your Rebirth Samantha,"

I stared dumbstruck at my father with no idea what to do or say, finally he stepped closer to me, raising my lip and smiling. "You're vampire teeth are coming in nicely," He said before walking to the window and opening it. "You have until tomorrow to prepare yourself," He said. "Then we leave," And with that he was gone, disappearing into an eruption of black flames, the only proof he'd ever been here was the bird feather that lay on the floor and the distant cry of the crow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So the action starts next chapter, (though its only minor the REAL ACTION will be seen in about two chapters) **

**Also I am kind of confused, i mean this story only has three reviews? I've never done a story to be so mildly acquired by the audience. Does anyone actually enjoy this?**

**Oh and Interesting fact; the Casa Sovia information was all true UNTIL i started speaking about Maria's affair. However she was in an unhappy marriage to NB who was much older and often cheated on her,**


End file.
